Naptime Nookie
by Anamin
Summary: I needed something after Unbearable. How about a story with no Spork? A short story born out of my own shocked musings.


A/N: Born out of my own shocked musings as to where my boss might go on his two hour a day lunch break. This story takes place in my own happy little CSI world. That means pre Mea Cupla because I believe that the C.S.I. s work better together, and post-anything else. I'm gonna say that the one scene from Nesting Dolls did take place, because it's my story (and I'll cry if I want to?) no but let's just say I need a little pick-me-up after Unbearable. Contrary to popular belief, this story is smut free, I leave that to Cincoflex. Oh and Spork does not exist. Anyways, without further ado. . .

Naptime Nookie

The gang was all lined up in the break room wondering where Grissom had gone. The cases tonight were light, but they had all reconvened from their separate assignments and Grissom as usual was late. This had become a daily occurrence.

"Where does he go for two hours every day?" Greg asked.

"Probably to see the baby." Catherine suggested logically. Greg beamed.

Sara had been out on maternity leave for some time. The birth had been difficult, and in the end she needed a cesarean section. She had been in labor for over 36 hours, and Grissom was now going home every night to help her take care of the little tyke. They had named him after Grissom's grandfather to keep up a genealogical history of the name and since Grissom's father had taken off when he was a boy, they didn't want to remind his mother of that fact. Gregory, which was a great name, and also so Greg could think the baby was named after him.

Just then Grissom entered the break room, out of breath and red faced.

"Sorry guys, thanks for being so understanding. I know that his has been a difficult 8 weeks, but baby and mother are doing fine. Sara really needs the break I'm able to provide for her, brief though it is."

"Nah, it's cool man," Warrick replied in a laid back tone.

"Yeah fortunately for us, the cases have been light and not much to do. I think I've even caught up on all of my paperwork." Nick said brightly.

"Ok," Grissom said back-to-business, "Nick and Warrick you have a BE on the strip. Cath, Greggo, and I will work a missing persons, suspicious circs on the Strip." He handed out the assignment slips and everyone took off. Greg was coming along being a C.S.I., which was good because although he was going to be great, no one could top Sara. He needed a replacement for her and Greg was the perfect choice, he was nearly there, just a few more cases and his training would be done. Sara was the best, and though he was reluctant to let one of his team from the lab go, he'd rather have her at home raising their son than anyone else. In Grissom's mind, right now it was the most important job she could have. He enjoyed going to see them at lunch. Sure it was a little longer than he used to take, but he had a family now. Maybe when little Greg was in school, Sara could come back to the lab. It would be great to have her mind on night shift, thinking doing all the Sara things that Sara did.

At the end of shift, Catherine and Greg volunteered to stay a little bit longer due to the lack of evidence found in the case. It seems this person disappeared and no one saw them. It seemed like the interviewed hundreds of people. Everyone's feet hurt. The best lead that came through was the woman was seen at the Bellagio earlier in the evening, this meant several tapes to review. Grissom wasn't particularly looking forward to that, but Cath and Greg gave him a reprieve. He couldn't believe his luck, but at the same time he was so tired he didn't care one way or another. He was dead on his feet and hadn't felt this way since the Debbie Marlin case.

Grissom turned the key in the ignition and started home, trying to think of a way to thank those two in the future. Grissom started out of his revere as he nearly ran a red light. It wouldn't do Sara any good to have a dead husband. He was a little more awake now. As the light turned green, he proceeded home and unlocked the front door quietly. He was glad they didn't live far.

"Sara." he called quietly in case she was sleeping. He heard a rustling from the bedroom and then he saw her. She had lost all of her baby weight and was back to being the thin little thing she had been before. The silk pajamas he had bought her for Christmas fit her nicely. As she backed out of the room and shut the door, she put a finger to her lips to indicate that 'baby Greg' was sleeping.

"Hey she greeted him warmly. I'm going to have a cup of tea do you want some?"

"Yeah, that would be great. He went over to the leather couch and sat down, taking his shoes off as he did so. It felt great to sit. He heard the teakettle calling that the water was ready, and shut his eyes to relax a little.

When he came to, Sara was sitting next to him snuggled up with her own cup of tea. His was sitting on the coffee table. Sara leant her head on his shoulder.

"So how was work tonight?"

"Good, good. Little Greg's namesake is coming along quite nicely. Soon he may even outdo your record," he teased.

"I'll bet. How's the rest of the gang?"

"They're hanging in there you know, waiting for you to come back. They miss you, you know."

"Yeah, I miss them too." Sara stared off into space for a minute and Grissom picked up his own mug of Earl Gray.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"The doctor? Oh right the doctor. . .well he said that at this point it wouldn't hurt to um. . . 'have relations.' He said the scar looked good and as long as you and I feel up to it, it should be fine."

"That's wonderful," Grissom said tiredly, "but it was a long night and I'm beat, no offense."

"I can see that," she took the cup out of his hand and put her cup down to massage his shoulders, "but we'll figure something out. Little Greg is sleeping longer and longer these days. Technically I don't _need_ you to come home. But I do still need you." She said cryptically. Grissom however had begun to doze to her ministrations.

The next few weeks seemed to fly by and Grissom seemed mighty invigorated and, to the pleasure of the team, very happy. After lunch these days, he flew into the break room and handed out assignments with gusto.

"Dude, no man is THAT happy ever," Greg stated the one day as he ate lunch with Warrick and Nick at the diner.

"Yeah, yeah he is and I know what's going on now," said Warrick mysteriously.

"What could possibly put Griss into that kind of mood?" Greg mused.

"Naptime nookie, yo." Warrick and Nick hit fists and grinned.

"What? You mean he- I thought he was going home to see the baby."

"He might see him from some angle, who knows." Nick said and laughed at his own joke.

"Word, that was bad," Warrick said.

"Well anyways I'm glad that he and Sara are happy. It took forever for them to finally get there. Maybe some day I can meet a girl and we can have a baby and we can name her Sara." Greg stared off into space.

"Aright man, let's get back to work," said Warrick, finishing up his own lunch."

"Yeah man I gotta get back," said Nick. With that everyone went back to work, the boys shared their findings with Catherine and they all lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
